Shugo Chara! New World!
by leDia-chan
Summary: Nara Mayne just wants to live a perfectly normal life. But what is to come after she transfers to Seiyo Academy? Read and Review! First story!
1. New World!

**Me: Hello everyone! This is my first story ever! I hope your really like this story, and the stories to come…**

**Mimi: Don't forget to plant flowers! Lots of flowers!**

**Me: *sweatbullets* Not really, in case it's cold right now…**

**Mimi: But flowers are pretty! There's daffodils, tulips, daisies, alliums, roses…**

**Chay: If you are somewhere where it is cold, then find something that will make you smile!**

**Me: Off with the sappy happy talk! Time for the story. I don't own any Shugo Chara characters, plot lines, or other things!**

I snapped out of my dream as my alarm clock sounded. I blearily rubbed my eyes and crawled out from under the warm comforter. I had set my clock a few minutes earlier than I should have. Today was going to be my first day at Seiyo Academy! I stretched, feeling the warm morning sun across my back.

I stared into my mirror and sighed. My brown hair was still in its curls, which surprised me. There was a slight sparkle to the brown, as if mixed with metal. I was still uncomfortable with it, but shrugged the wary feeling away.

_Besides, _I told myself, _everyone stares at your eyes anyways. They're so multicolored, that everyone just stares, that's all they ever do. _I shrugged on my shirt and jacket, tucking in a few mints into the pocket on the skirt would have to do. Apparently, my mom had thrown it into a load of laundry where she put bleach (the non-color kind, mind you) in instead of detergent for something like that.

Now it was white. You could still see the plaid pattern in it, but there it sat, still white. I pulled it on, along with my socks, and shoes. I turned toward my bed and stopped.

There, among my wrinkled blanket, were two eggs.

My mouth literally dropped open, I was so shocked. A gasp fell out of my mouth, but I stopped short of a scream, or something louder than a gasp.

I drifted over to the side of my bed, sitting down next to the eggs. I picked up the one closest to me. It was extremely vibrant, unlike me. There was a downturned pink rose on its face, over a pink and purple striped butterfly. The rest of the egg was white.

It was slightly warm, and, unless my imagination was doing something weird, it squirmed slightly. Not enough to fall out of my hands, but enough that I could feel it.

Before anything else could happen, the eggs floated out of my hands and stopped at eye level. There was a light crack, and I freaked out for a moment.

A small character appeared.

She _was_ very cute. She had a purple and pink striped shirt, with black ornate butterflys all over it. Her hair was held back in a slight ponytail, a small pink butterfly clip in her hair. A denim skirt was clumsily folded, and her shoes were black over long bright socks.

"I'm Mimi, your Guardian Character!" She cried in glee, clapping her hands together giddily.

**Me: *Yawn* Hope you like the start if it! I promise to update soon. **_**Really**_** soon!**

**Chay: As if…**

**Me: Hey! I think I am good for at least posting this story!**

**Mimi: Stay tuned for more Shugo Chara! New World!**


	2. First Day!

**Me: Hey there all you readers! If you are here because your reading, then great! But if you're here for some other reason…**

**Mimi: Why would they be here if they weren't reading this?**

**Chay: She means she like people reading her stories. Dur.**

**Me: Yea yea. Anyways, I have promised you this chapter, so here it is! New update: I will be trying to update at least on Saturdays and Wednesdays!**

**A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

"**Guardian character?" I asked. My eyes fell to the other egg. "What about her?"**

"**Oh, she hasn't hatched yet. She will hatch when your fully realize your dream that created her," Mimi mused. "I'm hungry! Do you have any organic veggies?" I couldn't believe it. All she seemed to care about were her present needs. At a time like this?**

"**I can get you something really quickly, but **_**I**_** have to go to school." She sniffled and nodded her head.**

**- -**

**I took a deep breath in as the teacher walked into the room, and I followed. **

"**Good morning class!" He called. He looked frazzled, completely clueless, and had his long orangey hair tied back. My eyes drifted for a moment, taking in the class. A pink haired girl sat a few rows back, next to a boy with blond hair that looked more feminine than you would believe. Both were staring at me. Mimi shifted uneasily next to my shoulder where she floated.**

"**We have a new student today," The teacher called, "This is Nara Mayne. She has transferred here from school in a different city. Mayne?"**

"**Hello," I muttered weakly. I looked at the teacher to see if he would say anything. He glanced away quickly. I could tell he was looking at the exact spot where Mimi was.**

"**You can sit next to Himamori," He said, "I mean Hinamori. He he," He corrected himself as the girl with pink hair gave him a glare.**

**I sat down uneasily.**

**- -**

**The day went smoothly, though boys kept coming up to me and asking me where I was from exactly. I was getting fed up with their antics, when finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.**

**I walked alone down the path to the front gate.**

**I had a strange felling someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a group of kids, including Hinamori and the boy from class.**

**I turned back around and headed out, not caring if they thought I was rude for not saying hello to them.**

**- -**

**The street to my house was quiet except for Mimi chattering away about different flowers she saw, with my occasional comment.**

**A high pitched squeal came from behind me, and I whirled to face it. There hovering a few feet above the ground, was what appeared to be an angry black egg, with a giant white X on it.**

"**X-egg!" Mimi shrieked in my ear.**

**Before anything else could happen, it was as if a wave storm of pure black energy erupted from the egg. It whisked past me, and Mimi struggled to hold onto my jacket.**

**I tried to brace myself against the wind, but it kept pushing me back.**

**After a moment, I lost my balance and toppled backwards, the wind sending back at least ten feet from where I had been.**

"**Character change!" Mimi yelled.**

**I looked down and saw that I now had a basket of some sort in the crook of my arm that was filled with freshly cut flowers. I also held a trowel and a butterfly clip was in my hair.**

"**What is this?!" I yelled.**

**Words were forming in my head, and before I could stop myself, I was shouting.**

"**Flower Panorama!" It was like glowing white specks of dirt were flying towards the egg.**

**The egg easily dodged.**

"**You're not getting away from me!" I snarled under my breath, a sudden urge to stop it taking hold of me.**

"**Lily Garden!" I yelled, sending more white flecks after it.**

"**Open Heart!" A voice cried from behind me. The egg gave a little wail as it was engulfed in a more light energy wave.**

**I turned as the basket, trowel and butterfly clip disappeared. Standing there in the middle of the street was Hinamori, with a group of kids standing behind her. The boy from my class was there again.**

"**Nice job, Nara" Hinamori said.**

**Me: Please review! I have decided to update at least on Saturdays for right now. I am really busy.**

**Mimi: Yes! Eat looks of cookies this week!**

**Chay: And be sure to watch Shugo Chara Party! Every Friday or Saturday!**

**Me: Bye!**


	3. A New Character?

**Me: Hey people! Welcome back to that story you just can't stop reading!**

**Chay: Breaking news! **

**Mimi: Our story will continue after this story is finished! When all is said and done, we will be moving on to: Ojamajo Doremi! Ten Lost Secrets!**

**Me: But don't worry you little fans out there! We have a fun, large story to finish, and we won't cut it short!**

**Chay/Mimi: Let the fun begin!**

**A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara or Doremi… blah blah blah…**

"I don't get it," I muttered as we walked through the park, "You want me, to join you, the Guardians."

"Yup," Yaya squealed, walking behind me, "We have tea and cookies and brownies…" Amu rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. People would look at me strange, seeing as I am a new student. Plus, you said that each chair is named after a card, but all the chairs and cards are taken."

"We can always use another card. You can fill in when we graduate. You could be an Honorary Guardian for now," Nagehiko mused.

**Me: Waaah! Help me! I am forgetting who is who! Nadeshiko or Nagi? And what is Yaya's character? Waaah! Mind black. *Slams head on keyboard* hytgtfgr**

The group fell silent for a moment.

"Amu!" Dia called, "I felt an X-egg around!"

"What?" Amu gasped. I had the same thought on my mind. Why would there be another one? Now?

I was staring after the black egg that had emerged from a nearby bush, when a burst of light blinded me momentarily. I turned around only to find the Guardians all in Character Transformation.

Amu turned towards me.

"Stay here. Dia says this one feels more powerful than normal. We don't want you hurt," She said.

"But," I said, as they ran past me towards the X-egg. My words were lost, "I _want_ to help," I whispered. A sudden longing to prove them wrong, that I could stand my own ground, washed over me.

The X-egg squealed and bounced over them, heading straight towards me.

"Run!" Tadase yelled.

I turned around and fled, trying to outrun the egg. My bag kept bumping into my leg, ruining my usually clean stride.

I tripped and fell, my bag flying off into a bush from the momentum. I gasped as I remembered that my other egg was in there. The white one. With the diamond on it.

For a fleeting second, it felt like my heart tugged. I scurried over to the bush my bag had landed in and pulled it out, dusting off the leaves and twigs. Luckily, my spot was hidden from the X-egg.

I pulled out the egg and stared at it for a moment. It glowed faintly, washing the bushes around me in a sweet light. It wiggled.

"If you think that you want to match them, or be better than them, than you had better start working," A voice echoed in my mind.

The egg bounced out of my hand and floated at eye-level. My mind flashed back to when Mimi had hatched, err, was born.

"Good, you are making connections," the voice echoed again.

The egg cracked open, with a little puff of sparkles.

Floating before me was yet another Character.

She was adorable, white hair tied into two ponytails in an exotic manner, white skirt, black shirt, an adorable little white cloak of sorts, and to top it all off, she had little white wings.

"I'm Chay. One of you Guardian Characters," She said, the exact same voice as in my head. Her grey eyes twinkled knowingly.

**Me: Phew, that was a good chapter!**

**Chay: We will continue out story in just a few days!**

**Mimi: Come back real soon!**


	4. Unquestioned Ability

**Me: Well well. Looks like I got it updated twice in one day.**

**Mimi: Why was I not in the last chapter?**

**Chay: Don't worry though, we will still update on Saturdays as always!**

**Mimi: What!? Why are you focusing on the story and not me! I was not in the last chapter!**

**Me: Consider this a holiday special! Thanksgiving wishes to you all!**

**Mimi: Wishes from me too! Me!**

**A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

I stared in shock as the egg cracked open. The character was adorable. **(A/N: Wanna see Chay? I have a drawing of her on Deviant Art! Look up Chay and it will be the black/white drawing by Allinea!)**

"What are you waiting for?"

"Umm, what do you mean? What am I waiting for?" I asked, confused at what she meant.

"Are you going to help them or not? They are quite obviously out powered by this X-egg," Chay said matter-of-factly.

"I can't help them right now. They said to run," I reasoned.

"So Character Transform. We could easily overpower the X-egg."

"Umm, okay." I said, trying to remember what to do.

"My own heart, unlock," Chay urged.

"My own heart! Unlock!" I said in a loud voice nervously.

The world around me vanished and was replaced by a star-filled place. A different outfit replaced my old one, almost exactly like Chay's. My hair was tied back the same exotic way, a butterfly clip holding one. The same white skirt, black shirt, the same cloak thing. On my feet were white flats with little black bows on them. On my right arm was a sort of black tattoo. I didn't want to call it that, but what else would I call it? It curled around my arm in a maze like way, and near my wrist it ended in a tree shaped form, sort of like a cherry blossom tree.

"Character Transformation, White Diamond!"

"Whoa," I said, as the star-filled world vanished, "What is this?"

I heard a squeal come from behind me, and turned to find the X-egg floating just above me. It looked ready to blow that dark energy from before at me.

'_Mayne! Jump!" _I heard Chay's voice say.

I jumped as hard as I could, and found myself flying up into the air at least ten feet. Not a second later, the X-egg blew that black energy where I had been.

I grinned. If my Transformation was this good, then there must be more to it. Two words popped into my mind.

"Crystal Swords!" I yelled, sending what looked to be long crystal shards after the X-egg. The X-egg easily dodged them, but I was thrilled at how powerful I was now.

A thought crossed my mind. Could I heal the X-egg myself? A few words jumped forward, but they didn't seem to fit. It suddenly dawned on me.

"Diamond Kiss!" I yelled, sending thousands of white, glowing sparkles after the X-egg.

It got caught in the middle of the flurry, and gave a short squeal, before the black vanished and was replaced by a pure white egg.

I landed softly on the ground even as the white egg floated off, humming happily to itself, and the Guardians ran over, now out of their own Character Transformations. My Character Transformation vanished in a burst into sparkles, and Chay appeared next to me.

"A new character?" Amu asked, a confused look on her face, "I thought you only had one egg."

"Yeah, well…" I said sheepishly.

"Heh. Don't worry about it," Amu said, though her expression told me she still wanted to know more.

My cellphone ringed. I fumbled with it for a moment.

"My mom wants to know when I will be home," I said.

"Wanna come with us to a sweets café?" Rima asked.

"We'll be done by five!" Yaya said.

"Okay," I said, smiling happily.

~.:**Somewhere Else**:.~

"Is the Time Stream ready?" The man asked. He stood tall and resolute in a black suit.

"Yes sir," A shorter person said, "Final adjustments are being made to it,"

"Is there a set date for launch?" The man said again, a hint of annoyance entering his voice.

"Approximently three days, sir. And whenever our subject reaches full power,"

"Good, good," The man said, turning around and looking over a screen showing schematics for complex things.

"Soon," He whispered to himself, "Soon I will finish this. And we can rid the world of this blemish." He smiled cooly.

**Chay: Come back soon to read more chapters!**

**Me: At least one chapter is guaranteed tomorrow! There might be more today!**

**Mimi: Where am I? You haven't mentioned me in two chapters!**

**Me: Don't worry! We'll see Mimi again right away next chapter! See you real soon!**


	5. Dreams

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Mimi: Humph**

**Chay: We are releasing a third chapter today!**

**A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

I sighed as I let myself slump onto my bed. Today had been a hectic day.

"Hey Mimi, where were you all that time this afternoon?" I asked Mimi. She sat on the floor smelling a flower she called Alliums.

"Looking for good flowers," She sniffed, "I don't get why I should hang around such dangerous activity, so I decided to head over to a nearby flowerbed."

I nodded my head, not feeling the need to answer.

"At least you secured a place on the Guardians group," Chay mused, "Now you can make friends and have people to hang out with!"

"Yeah, I guess so," I muttered.

I thought through the day, making a few mental notes to store for later. A faint headache came on as all the memories from the day converged. I rubbed my forehead to try to relieve it.

Mimi yawned and fell asleep in her egg. The top of the egg appeared and closed the egg most of the way, except for a small crack. Chay soon did the same.

I yawned myself and dozed off.

~.:**Dream**:.~

_The rain fell quietly, providing a sweet melody of sorts._

_I walked through a dark forest, wandering through the trees, not looking for anything in particular._

_I emerged into a small peaceful glade. A few flowers bowed under the rain's weight. A magnificent cherry blossom tree stood in the middle. The tree appeared to glow faintly, casting a soft light over the glade._

"_You aren't ready yet," A girl's voice said. I looked up and saw a blurred figure above me. Her figure was distorted to such a degree that I could barely make her out. As I looked, her form became sharper just a little bit, not enough to really make a difference, but I could tell she was just that much more _there_._

"_Don't try to push too far into this," Her voice said, fading, "You aren't ready yet," She said again._

~.:**End Dream**:.~

I stretched happily in my bed. The comforter around me crinkled nicely, just like usual.

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into Chay's grey eyes.

"If you try to sleep anymore, you'll be late," She said, pointing at my alarm clock.

Mimi was busy gathering my school books, and kept fanning an obviously hot plate of food.

"Your mom came in earlier and left it here," Mimi said sweetly.

Not saying anything, I changed quickly into my school uniform and grabbed the lightly crisped toast off the plate. I walked out of my room, book bag over one shoulder, toast in the other hand, Characters floating along loyally behind me.

Nothing could go wrong.

How wrong I was.

**Chay: Please R&R!**

**Mimi: Finally! You write about me!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* You knew I would silly.**

**Mimi: Yeah, well…**

**Chay: Please stop by soon for new chapters and new fun! **

**Me: See you soon!**


	6. The New One

**Me: Hey all! Welcome back to this story you just can't stop reading.**

**Mimi: Don't forget to stop for cookies once in a while!**

**Chay: What if they don't like cookies?**

**Mimi: Then have an ice cream break!**

**Me: Yeah well…Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the many more to come!**

**A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters, well I do own Chay, Mimi and Mayne, got that?**

I stopped by the Guardian's little greenhouse, but no one was there. Puzzled, I wandered over to the front area, and saw people crowding around what I assumed to be the gymnasium.

"Um, excuse me," I asked another girl, who looked younger than me, "What is going on here?"

"There is a Guardian announcement today, and everyone wants to get the best spots! Tadase-kun looks so sweet today," The girl drifted off blissfully, to my disgust.

I wandered in once the flow of people permitted. I found a spot near the back, where people wouldn't stare at the back of my head and whisper.

The crowd hushed as the Guardians stepped on stage.

"Good morning everyone," Tadase said, stepping up to the podium, "We have a fairly small agenda today. First off, we have a new Guardian to announce," He paused.

The crowd stiffened and leaned forward tentatively. I stiffened too, but I slouched down into my chair.

"Our new Guardian is, in other words, the sixth Guardian, Diamond Chair, Nara Mayne!"

The crowd fell silent, but it wasn't in shock.

An eerie sound filled the air, like a violin being played over a loud speaker. The sound seemed sane enough, but it kept creeping towards an insane pace.

All around me, people collapsed, and X-eggs appeared.

I jumped up to try to not get caught in a sea of people.

I looked up to the stage where the Guardians were already poised for action.

My teacher, the orange haired, nonchalant guy, was still standing, even though the other teachers were also collapsed into a pile. He had a scared-ish look on his face, and was looking at me. Probably wondering why I hadn't collapsed with the rest of them.

"Mayne!" Amu shouted from up on the stage.

"My heart! Unlock!" She said along with the other Guardians, making some weird gesture.

I followed along.

I looked back up at the Guardians once the star-filled pace vanished. They were all in Character Transformation.

"Look out!" Mimi cried from behind a chair, as X-eggs swarmed angrily around. I dodged as a few tried to lunge at me.

I jumped up at the next moment I had. I crested next to the ceiling, where I grabbed onto one of the girders and rotated myself up there. The X-eggs below squealed in displeasure.

"Crystal Swords!" I yelled, sending those long shards at the X-eggs. Compared to last time, the shards looked more sleek and deadly.

The Guardians were adding their own attacks, and soon Nagi was up on the girders with me, containing the X-eggs into one big group, while the Guardians on the ground provided a barrier to keep them there.

"Mayne!" Nagi shouted over the chorus of squeals below. I nodded.

"Diamond Kiss!" I yelled. At that same moment, Amu yelled, "Open Heart!"

The X-eggs squealed in pleasure as one by one, they turned back to normal.

Me and Nagi, dropped down from the girders, and by the time our Character Transformation was gone, people were starting to come too.

"We'll talk later," Amu whispered to me, "Right now we have to get to class. Meet us in the Guardian's place after school today."

I nodded, not sure what they wanted exactly.

~.:**After School**:.~

I walked up to the greenhouse an peeked inside. The Guardians were setting out plates of food. Yaya ran around wildly after their Characters who were carrying a big bag of something.

"Um, hello," I said, as I walked up to the table.

I stopped. Sitting in the other side of the table was the orange-haired teacher, his arms crossed, but still smiling pleasantly.

"I want an explanation," He said in his high voice.

**Me: We will continue the story in just a little bit!**

**Chay: Cookie break?**

**Mimi: Ice cream break?**

**Me: Nope, I have to write the next chapter! **

**A/N: I will not be writing the conversation except for the very ending in the next chapter!**


	7. Dreams Part 2

**Me: Hey people! It's me again!**

**Chay: It always is you…**

**Mimi: That's redundant.**

**Me: What? Now you're confusing me. Anyways, this chapter will seriously start to pick up the action!**

**A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

"So," The orange-haired teacher - who I still had no idea what his name was – said, "You have two Characters now. One must have been born yesterday after school," He mused. I nodded weakly.

"Well then," He said standing up, "I'm off to pick up some lemon cookies. I just can't get enough of them." My mouth literally fell open in shock. How could he change topics so easily?

Kusukusu snickered evilly.

"What?" He said, questioning my expression and Kusukusu's snicker. This time Rima snickered.

He left, humming happily.

"I see you aren't acquainted with him," Amu said, "He has a very nonchalant personality."

"I can tell. Is there anything else you want? It's late and my mother wants me to pick up some food," I said.

"Yaya has surprise for Mayne!" Yaya cried. She pulled out a folded white bundle, which I immediately recognized as a Guardian cape.

"Seriously? White?" I asked.

"Well," Yaya said, pouting, "Your skirt will match it, and I don't think you will be getting a new uniform any time soon."

I accepted the cool bundle wordlessly.

By that time, it was getting late, so I headed out.

~.:**Later**:.~

I sighed as I dropped my school bag near my desk, and pulled on my clean pajamas.

"You know," Mimi said, "Yaya was right. The white does match."

"I don't care right now," I mumbled, rolling over and crushing my favorite pillow.

I slipped off into sleep.

~.:**Dream**:.~

_I was walking in the same forest as my last dream. The tall trees hiding whatever light came from the sun or moon, except for a few patches that poked through._

_I walked to the glade and sat down next to the magnificent cherry blossom tree. I stared up through the pale flowers, catching a glimpse of a full moon and countless stars._

_My dream shifted._

"_Ha," A voice said, sounding evilly happy, "You can't even stand up for yourself. You don't deserve the title of…" The words became jumbled as I felt myself being picked up and thrown none too gently against a wall._

"_You can't even defend yourself," The voice sneered into my ear._

_My dream shifted again._

_I was back under the cherry blossom tree. I looked down, and saw myself wearing the same thing that I wore with a Character Transformation with Chay. It wasn't the same though. More elegant and refined. It emanated power. _

_I looked around myself. It was snowing…snowing…_

_Snowing…_

…

_Snowing…_

~.:**End Dream**:.~

I gasped as my mind tore itself away from the dream, the word snowing echoing through my mind.

What I had seen chilled me, and I didn't know why. Why was this scaring me?

**Me: We are just over halfway done!**

**Mimi: That means? After this? We're gone?**

**Me: No silly, we just move onto the next story!**

**Chay: See you next time on Shugo Chara! New World!**


	8. Fight or Flight

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry that this is late, my computer blocked it for a while! Also, you can now find all stories and chapters on my Wetpaint site, A Diamond's Story! Please feel free to comment and join!**

**Chay: We hope to be done on onto our next story by Christmas time! **

**Mimi: Even if you have already read other chapters please review!**

**Me: I am still updating as frequently as possible! Enjoy this chapter and the ones still coming!**

I groaned as the teacher announced a test on the latest math chapter. I heard a faint chuckle from Amu and Tadase as the teacher passed out the thick packets of questions.

"I can't believe I forgot the test," I heard a girl moan as I walked out to the Royal Garden for tea later. I chuckled myself since I too had forgotten.

"Mayne-chan!" Yaya called from near the table. She had a platter of chocolate brownies blanced on one hand and another platter of cookies balanced on the other, "Why are you so late?"

"Math test," I called to her. She got a sly look on her face and leaned towards me.

"I rushed mine," she said, "So that I could get here to set up treats." She giggled happily.

"Yaya, what were you saying?" Amu asked as she walked in the door with Tadase, Nagi and Rima.

"Nothing," Yaya said innocently. Amu just rolled her eyes.

"Amu!" Miki called, "I sense an X-egg!"

"Another one? What is with this sudden increase in X-eggs?" Rima asked aloud, though no one answered.

"Let's go!" Amu called.

~.:**With the X-egg**:.~

"Spiral Heart Special!" Amu called, panting as the X-egg dodged the Heart rod easily.

She snarled. "Why is this so difficult?" She sneered, getting suddenly angry.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled, also sounding frustrated. The X-egg dodged the attack again.

Suddenly, the X-egg squealed and was replaced with the regular white egg. It hummed along happily as it wandered away. Amu and I stared at each other. Neither one of us had done anything to purify the X-egg. So why had it turned back?

The doors of the gym burst open and a sea of men in black flooded in, running towards me and Amu. They started to surround us but didn't get far before Rima yelled something.

"Amu, Mayne! Run away! They want you! Run away and let us deal with them!"

We obliged and jumped over and above the men. They turned around angrily and started running after us as we sprinted out the doors. A few more men were waiting outside, but we easily jumped over them as well.

I ran and ran and ran, continuing on until I felt we had lost them. At that point I was too exhausted to run any longer, or maintain my Character Transformation. Me and Amu both collapsed onto a nearby park bench and tried to catch our breath.

"Why do they want us?" I asked Amu.

"No idea," She panted, looking at me, "Probably because we can purify X-eggs. They were probably from Easter…" I remembered Amu explaining one day to me about how Easter was trying to find the Embryo, so I assumed this was one of their plans.

"We should probably head home. That way we can try to rest up." I nodded my head and we parted ways.

~.:**In The Secret Lab**:.~

The man slammed his fist down angrily, and the technician across from him winced.

"Why do you think we are doing this?" He roared, sweeping his arm back and gesturing at the schematics moving across the giant screen.

"We are trying to rid the world of this mistake. This… this… hinderance to our progress towards our ultimate goal!" The man roared at the technician.

The technician scrambled over to a low desk, grabbed a few papers and then ran back.

"S…sir," the technician mumbled, "We are on schedule. The Time Stream will be ready in as soon as two days. Just two days."

The man appeared pleased and sat down in a large chair. He patted a small golden box that sat on the desk before him. Picking it up, he placed it in his lap and continued patting it after he had turned to face the screen.

"Just a little more… just a little more…"

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry this is up late!**

**Mimi: Please continue to R&R!**

**Chay: The story will continue as soon as possible!**


	9. Bonding Bracelet

**Me: Hey guys! Since I updated late last time, I was feeling guilty, so here is an extra special chapter!**

**Mimi: You mean it's early…**

**Chay: Oh no! There go the flowers!**

**Mimi: Where?!**

**A/N: I do not own Shugo Chara or its character, except Mimi, Chay and Mayne. Please don't steal! Also, please R&R after each chapter!**

I was uneasy as I walked to and from school today. I kept thinking that there was a group if those men again. Mimi was still her chatty self, though Chay shared in my quietness.

"…And that one is a daisy. Oh! Look! There's a…" I rolled my eyes but Mimi didn't notice.

My school day passed and soon I was sitting in the Royal Garden, listening to Nagi explaining a report about student's rights or something. Quite boring if you ask me.

Yaya elbowed me.

"You know, you don't have a job, do you want to come with me too the gardens?"

Mimi perked up and gave me a big-pleading-let's-go-now-please look. I nodded and was instantly eager to see the gardens.

Soon I was walking towards a cluster of big beds, filled with sprouting flowers. A majority were blooming, but there were some that had yet to show their colors.

"… And here is Yaya's handiwork!" Yaya exclaimed. She handed me a watering can filled to the brim, and she started going around, watering the flowers with her own watering can.

The can was heavy, and I had to lug it too the nearby bed to rest it on the brick border.

"Character Change!" I heard Mimi whisper excitedly into my ear. Instantly, I had the usual butterfly clip in my hair. The watering can felt sooooo much lighter and I was running around with Yaya watering the flowers.

I found myself laughing along with Yaya, as we watered and took care of the plants.

Suddenly, I felt a presence watching us. It wasn't an X-egg since Mimi and Chay were still having a water fight and didn't seem to notice. I stopped my happy watering and swiveled around to see if anyone was hidden in the trees. A black blob scooted out of my field of vision, but as I turned to follow it with my eyes, there was nothing.

Yaya finally noticed me not watering, and stopped herself.

"What is it Mayne-chan?" Yaya asked tentatively.

"Nothing. I thought…" I said weakly.

"Silly Mayne-chan! You don't stop watering just because you think something!" She said sternly yet teasingly. She turned back to watering and continued on with a song she had dropped.

Chay floated near my should uneasily.

"I sensed it too. It wasn't an X-egg though," She whispered.

I was still uneasy, but I turned back to watering and soon pushed the thought away.

~.:**Later**:.~

I was just about finished taking care of the plants. The uneasy felling still dwelled in the back of my thought, but I thought nothing of it.

So busy and concentrated, I hardly noticed when a twig snapped sharply in the woods behind me. Chay had taken to lurking behind my shoulder, and she seemed to really notice the disturbance.

"Mayne," She whispered cautiously, "There is someone back there. And they are not leaving," I could tell from the panicked edge in her voice that this time, the person was not going to go away.

Frustrated, I turned around to shoo the mysterious person away, when I was tackled by someone. They had caught me right when I was turning, so before I knew it, I was lying on my back, on the ground, and trying to get my breath back.

I heard a muffled yelp from off to my left, and I assumed that Yaya had also just been tackled. I couldn't tell for sure, since it seemed that the person had placed one of their hands over my eyes. The person was leaning heavily on one of my shoulders, making it feel like it was about to be crushed. My other arm that was not being crushed was held out awkwardly by the person's other hand.

I struggled to try to get out of their grip, but it was too strong.

"This isn't funny, get off me!" I said angrily.

"This isn't some student's joke, little girl," A voice said smoothly in my ear, "This is not some little prank." The voice was young, probably the person was just around my age, maybe older. Their voice was smooth and refined, though I could detect a hint of hate and fear in the voice.

A pair of hands pulled one of my hands out from under the other person. They tied something around my wrist, and then moved away.

"Don't try to cut it," The voice said, "I will know if you do,"

Just as quickly as the people had appeared, they vanished.

I blinked my eyes open and sat up. Yaya was doing the same. I looked down to my wrist and saw a sort of woven bracelet tied around it. In the center was a flat metal bead. I fingered it and stood up to dust myself off.

"Yaya, did they say anything to you?" I asked.

She shook her head and started to walk to the Royal Garden. I followed behind.

**Me: I only have three chapters planned that are left!**

**Chay: Please R&R! We really want to know what you think!**

**Mimi: PLEASE visit our Wetpaint site!**

**Me: See you next time for another chapter of Shugo Chara! New World!**


	10. In The Park

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry about uploading this really late. I have been busy, and had a kind of writers block. I'm skipping a chapter that would come after the last one, where the Gaurdians have a chat in the Royal Garden.**

**Chay: We will still be having at least two more chapters before this story is done!**

**Mimi: Please R&R!**

"Nara-chan, Nara-chan," A voice said loudly above me.

I opened my eyes to see a teacher looming over me angrily. Quite obviously, I had fallen asleep in the middle of math. Not that I cared anyways. I had been up most of the night, tossing and turning, not being able to sleep.

"Can you answer the question Nara-chan?" The teacher asked. I squinted at the board to see the problem.

"Umm, yes. X should be moved over 2 spaces to replace the 59*****, that makes it solvable," I said weakly.

"Yes. May I ask how you got that right if you were not _paying attention_?"

I shrugged. The bell rang a moment later, and I was spared the expense of fending off further questions.

"Hey Mayne-chan, wanna have some hot chocolate in the Royal Garden?" Yaya asked excitedly as she bounded up to me in the hallway.

"Sure," I said.

~.:**Later**:.~

I walked home, chatting eagerly with Mimi and Chay about the coming weekend and my plans for it. Chay turned towards me.

"Hey Mayne," She said quietly, "I was thinking. I have a strange feeling something terrible will happen,"

"Oh, are you scared of those men in black coming to get you?" Mimi asked, "You know they won't come again," She laughed uneasily.

Chay looked flustered at her remark, "I am not, but still. If something were to happen, take my egg, and shatter it. Take whatever is in the debris."

"Won't that, er… hurt you?" I asked.

"No. I'm not soft and fragile like other charas. Besides, if it were to happen, you wouldn't need us anymore."

"What!" I shouted angrily.

"She is right. We charas don't stay with you forever, you know," Mimi said, "But, why should she shatter you egg?"

Chay just shrugged. We walked through a park close to my home. About halfway through, a faint rustle came from behind me. I turned to see if anyone was following me, but there was no one. Seeing nothing, but knowing better, I picked up my pace.

"Mayne-chan!" Mimi shrieked, desperately. I turned to see her being smothered by a man in black, again.

"What's it this time?" I said angrily, "Give me back Mimi!"

The man just shook his head, and turned and jogged off in the other direction, Mimi still in his hand shrieking angrily. I ran after him, slowly catching up to him.

A hand lashed out from behind a tree and grabbed my wrist. The bracelet tied on to my wrist scraped down my hand, but didn't fall off. It left angry red marks down my wrist.

"Let go!" I cried desperately, struggling to chase after Mimi. The hand was too strong.

More men in black flooded out from the trees, surrounding any exits. Before I was completely surrounded though, I caught a glimpse of Mimi being locked hastily into a small black box.

"Let go!" I cried again, even as more hands grabbed my arms roughly. Soon we were in a small black car hidden in a grove of trees. A small drive-way straggled out onto the main nearby road. Two big men sat on either side, and two more sat up front. I pulled my legs up to my chest, wanting to turn into a ball and disappear.

The ride was fast, and soon we were in front of a gleaming building. I was pulled out of the car, still escorted by the big men. They pushed me hastily up a set of steps and through large doors. I found myself in the middle of a quite large and fancy lobby. A few people scurried about, shooting me worried and scared looks at me.

A man slightly taller than the other, more thin and wearing a better black suit too, turned around from where he was standing near a check-in desk. He looked gaunt, and his eyes had a slight glint of evil humor in them. Creepy.

"Ah, so she is finally here," He said, "And a chara to boot! What a long time since one has stepped through our doors with a chara," Chay stiffened from where she was near my shoulder. She had managed to stay there the wholetime.

"What do you want?" I said angrily, "You already stole my other chara,"

"Oh, her?" he said, "She is perfectly fine. Probably struggling to get out of that fine box I created. But alas, it is impossible," He stepped closer, "I have many questions, and I assume you don't have the answers, but you can be of some use to us," He waved his hand, and walked off towards a set of doors on a far wall. I was pushed along after him.

"Mayne, remember what I said earlier," Chay said quietly into my ear. I nodded.

The room we walked into was very large, even bigger than the lobby probably. A long row of desks wound its way around the room, and many were full. People sat at the desks, computers humming, papers being shuffled and filled out. A large open space was between the desks, occupied by a small silver machine. It sat on the floor, no bigger than a pair of shoes put together. A small white light blinked near the center.

"Now, where was I?" The man started, "I think an explanation as to why you are here is in order," He grabbed a swivel chair from an empty desk and sat down. The guards around me backed off to the door, "The machine you see in the center of the room is what I like to call an Enabler. It lets you travel from place to place, time to time, and story to story, and so on. Ever want to visit your favorite children's story? With this miraculous machine you can. I won't go into the details about it, but let's just say it will help _my_ cause greatly.

"You are in fact a flaw of this machine, not quite in one story or time, not quite in another. While you are in fact here, you did not actually start here," he said. My mind raced as each new piece of information came. He couldn't be right, could he?

"I am going to assume that you have memories of your childhood, am I right?" He asked. I nodded, why wouldn't I? "Those are just illusions placed in your mind by your own brain. They aren't real. Because of certain circumstances with this machine, we are required to get rid of people like you. Not quite here, but still there. We are sending you into the Time-Stream, as I like to call it, a place where all stories, times and places meet. Anyone willing enough could travel to another time," He paused, and looked over to a person sitting at a nearby desk.

"You, bring that file over here," He said, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Mayne, any time now. When you shatter it, aim for the machine," Chay whispered into my ear.

"Why should I do as you ask? I have friends here, my family," I said, my voice rising in pitch.

"Now, now," the man said, standing up.

"You think you can grab me from a park, and you expect me to automatically go along with your plans?" I screeched.

~.:**To Be Continued**:.~

**Me: Woah, that was a lot of writing. Anyways, this chapter will be uploaded with the next chapter, and a final author note. I bet you can't wait (^o^) *evil laugh* Please R&R!**


	11. Enabling

**Hey guys, since this is the last chapter of the story, I just have a brief note. The story **_**will**_** continue in Ojamajo Doremi "Ten Lost Secrets". Thus, a cliffhanger. There will be more stories in the future, but they will continue after the next one. So, read all stories in order to get the full story! Also, I am changing over to third person pov, since first person is getting difficult to write for me. Thankz!**

"Now, be reasonable," the man said angrily.

"No!" Mayne said, "You bring me here and expect me to follow along with your little plan?" She moved her hand frantically around inside her bag, searching. When she found what she was looking for, her hand tightened around it, "Well guess what, I don't think so!" She threw Chay's egg at the machine with all her might as the room around her exploded into activity.

The man was yelling angrily and waving his hands around. Lab technicians scurried to their places and to follow his order. Mayne sneaked over to the machine in all the confusion, and looked to see what had happened to Chay's egg. Pieces sat scattered over and slightly around the machine.

Mayne bent forward to see what Chay had been talking about.

"There," Chay said, pointing.

Sure enough, sitting right over the white light was a necklace. A single charm dangled exactly over the light was carved out of what appeared to be a diamond. The light on the machine pulsed faster, slowly creeping up to a feverish tempo.

"Now look what you have done!" The man shouted angrily, grabbing her wrist harshly. Mayne wriggled for a moment, but eventually settled down. The necklace was now safely around her neck.

"You turned the machine on to "Travel!" He said angrily, even as the other people backed away from them. He let go of Mayne's wrist and backed away himself.

"I see you have a new possession," He sneered, indicating the necklace, "Well then, all the better to send you away," Behind her, Mayne heard a slight pop, and turned around.

Hovering right over the silver machine was what appeared to be a portal of sorts. Not much higher than herself, Mayne marveled at the warm glow coming from it. A fierce wind started up, snapping at her hair, and pulling her towards the portal.

"Chay!?" She cried, realizing that her faithful chara was nowhere to be found. At that moment the warm glow from the portal enveloped her, and she turned around to see where she was.

The man stood a few feet from the portal, and evilly delightful sneer on his face. A few lab technicians stood behind him, scared looks on their faces. And then she was whisked around a curve in the tunnel. Everything vanished and was replaced by the warm glow of the tunnel.

"Hello!" Mayne called, her voice echoing around her faintly, "Someone! Anyone!"

But she was alone. Even as she continued her cries, she was pulled farther and farther away from where she had started. Soon, what appeared to be pictures started to pop up all around her. As Mayne looked, she could see people moving about in them. _People with no worries in the world, _she thought.

She felt a slight tug towards one of the pictures. Two girls with pink hair were running down a street. She felt herself stopping there.

Mayne tentatively stuck her hand through and was shocked to feel a cool sensation.

_Time to get off,_ she thought to herself.

~.:**Man's POV**:.~

"Don't you worry, we will find you. Wherever the Time Stream took you, we, no, I will find you!" The man's voice echoed off the walls. And he began to laugh, an evil laugh that would frighten anyone.

~.:**Lab Technician's POV**:.~

He watched as the girl stood in front of the portal thing. She turned around hurriedly, searching the room wildly.

"Chay!?" she screeched. But even as she spoke, she was pulled into the Time-stream.

He looked down and saw that the small black box he had hidden in a corner under his desk had stopped glowing.

**So! That's it! I know, it seems too short to be true. But eventually I hope to turn this into one of the best fanfictions ever! PLEASE comment via a review about how you liked it, ways I could improve, and what stories/animes/shows/books you want to see in the future!**


	12. Author's Note

Hey people! Just a few quick notes before you start reading Ojamajo Doremi "Ten Lost Secrets!" They are:

In chapter ten, where Mayne was talking about that "equation", it's no real. Don't go screeching off to a mathematician/teacher about it. 'Kay?

The "Enabler" is just a name for the silver machine. Let's just say that the man likes naming things.

The man does have a name, which you will learn in another story.

There will not be fairies in my next story, sorry. (If you know Ojamajo Doremi, you know what I am talking about.)

PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH HOW MUCH YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! They help me know where to improve and they are awesome to read! (Thanks RimaxNaghiko and all my other reviewers)

Review for animes/books/stories you want to appear in the story. Rules: 1. No inappropiate stuff 2. I must know the anime/book and have read or seen it 3. It cannot be another fanfiction

Thanks again for all the favorites and reviews! I can't wait to get onto the next story!


End file.
